This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to fastening, particularly but not exclusively in relation to connecting items to another item, for instance in relation to push chairs, other nursery equipment, vehicle seats, items of luggage, strapping, medical and recreational uses.
A large number of fastener types are known, but frequently present difficulties in opening and closing the fastener. Such difficulties are particularly apparent when it is desired to open or close the fastener using a single hand. Many circumstances mean that both hands are not available for operation of a fastener, so presenting a problem to the operator. For example, a mother holding a child will only have one hand free. Similarly a fisherman holding a fishing rod, or a disabled person only having the effective use of one hand, will be presented with a problem where they desire to release or close a fastener to connect one article to another. Many such other examples occur in practice.
Even where two hands are available the release of an article from another article, such as a tray mounted on a chair, may call for two fasteners to be operated simultaneously. Clearly once again single handed and either hand operation is of the utmost importance in such a case.
The present invention aims to provide a fastener meeting such criteria and allowing single handed operation by either hand.
It is also desirable that the fastener be operable from any orientation of the user and with either left or right hand equally. It is the aim of the present invention to provide a fastener equally operable by left or right handed people without requiring a specific orientation of the fastener relative to them.
A range of ancillary products are frequently provided for many items of equipment by manufacturers separate to the manufacturer of that particular piece of equipment. As a result, there is frequently no readily available means for attaching the ancillary products to the equipment and a detachable fastener is required. This is particularly true for car seats for small children, garden furniture and other recreational equipment which lack fasteners for accessories. The present invention addresses this problem and enables accessories to be readily fastened to such equipment by clipping. The accessories might include sun canopies, parasols, covers, umbrellas, trays, toys and the like.
The provision of part of the clip of the present invention as a unit fully incorporated into the original manufacturers equipment is particularly preferred. Significant advantages stem from this and its incorporation in this manner is applicable to car seats for children, garden chairs and the like.
According to a first aspect of the invention we provide a fastener comprising a first component and a second component, the two components having a first released state and a second engaged state, wherein a portion of the first component is deformed relative to the remainder of the component during the transition from first to second state, the deformed portion returning towards its original position in the second state to retain the first and second components together.
Preferably the first component is in the form of a male component. Preferably the second component is in the form of a female component. Preferably a portion of the male component is inserted into the female component in the second state.
Preferably the first component comprises a body portion and one or more dependant arm portions. The arm portions may be integrally formed with the body portion. Most preferably the arm portions depend from one end of the body portion, particularly the end inserted into the second component, the lead end. Preferably two arms are provided, most preferably symmetrically arranged.
The body portion maybe provided with an aperture or recess, preferably in the end opposing the lead end. The aperture or recess may be axially aligned with the direction of insertion and/or retraction of the first and second components relative to one another. The aperture or recess may receive a portion of the item to be fastened. Preferably the first component is fixed to an end of the item or a peripheral portion of the item.
The body portion may be provided integrally with at least a part of the item to be fastened. The body portion and at least part of the item may be simultaneously moulded or otherwise produced.
The body portion may be provided with one or more sides complimentary to contacting sides in the second component. The body portion may provide a rib, preferably one on each side, extending along the insertion and/or retraction direction of movement. The rib may extend laterally. A raised area may be provided by the rib. The width of the rib may increase from a first value at a point near the leading edge to a second value further from the leading edge. One or more protrusions may be provided on one or more sides of the rib. The protrusions may be rounded or elongate.
The arm portions may extend away from the body portion in the first state. The arm portions may extend away from the body portion in the first state to provide a gap into which the arm portions can be deformed. Preferably the body portion is provided with a portion or portions which cover at least a portion of the gap. These portions may comprise extended portions, preferably from the end of the body portion opposing the end of the body portion from which the arms depend. The non-lead end of the gap may be covered by the extended portions. The body portion, arm portion and extended portion may generally define a triangular form. Preferably the extended portions outer limit extends beyond the inner surface of the arm portion, for instance the surface of the arm opposing the body portion.
Preferably the arm portions extend away from the lead edge in the first state. Preferably the arm portions are tapered adjacent to the lead edge.
Preferably the arm portions are provided with grip portions. The grip portions can be used to deform the arm portions away from their first state position. The grip portions may be provided with one or more recesses and/or one or more ribs. The grip portions may extend away from the lead edge and/or away from the arm portions. The grip portions may curve around a portion of the arm portions. The grip portions may be provided beyond the body portion, away from the lead edge. A grip portion may be provided on each arm, most preferably at the end of each arm.
Preferably the arm portions oppose one another. Preferably the arm portions are deformed towards one another. The grip and/or arm portions may all be operated by one hand of the user. Preferably either the right or left hand may successfully be used.
One or more, most preferably all, of the arm portions maybe provided with a second component engagement member or members. Preferably the engagement members are provided on a side of the arm portion away from the body portion, most preferably the opposing side. The engagement members may be provided at an intermediate position on the arm portion, most preferably intermediate of the lead edge and grip portion.
The engagement member may comprise a wedge element. Preferably the wedge element is provided with an inclined face towards the lead edge. Preferably a steep angled trailing face is provided. Preferably the inclined lead face is flush with the adjoining part of the arm portion. Preferably the trailing face is at between 70 and 110xc2x0 to the adjoining part of the arm portion.
One or more, most preferably all, of the arm portions may be provided with means which cooperate with the body portion, or a portion depending therefrom, of the first component. Preferably the means comprise pin(s) or lug(s) which cooperate with a recess(es) or groove(s). The pins may be elongate. Preferably the pin(s) or lug(s) are provided on the arm portion(s) and the recess(es) or groove(s) are provided on the body portion or portion depending therefrom.
The cooperating means may be provided on a depending portion, such as a second/additional body portion, engaged with the body portion. The engagement may be by means of insertion of a part of the depending portion into an aperture or recess in the body portion or vice versa.
Preferably the pins or lugs depend inwards from the grip portions on the arm portions.
Preferably the lugs or pins are free to move within the recess or groove during deformation of the arm portions away from the first state position to the second state position. Preferably the lugs or pins cooperate or engage with the boundary of the recess or groove to restrain undesired movement of the arm portions away from the body portion, beyond the first state position. In this way attempts to break the arm portions or grip portions off the body portion are restrained.
Preferably the recess or groove is provided with an opening in its periphery corresponding to the position of the lugs or pins in the first and/or second state. In this way the insertion of the lugs into the recess during manufacture can readily be provided for.
Preferably a pair of pins or lugs and a pair of recesses or grooves are provided for one or more arm portions, and most preferably both. Preferably the lugs or pins are provided towards the inner most end of the inside surface of the grip portions.
Preferably at least part of the body portion, and the dependent arms, are provided as an integral component. The integral component may be provided by moulding or casting. Preferably the component is provided of polymeric material. The integral component may further include one or more of the second component engagement member or members and/or body portion co-operating means, such as pins, lugs, grooves or recesses and/or grip portions.
The body portion carrying the dependable arms may be provided as a separate component from the second/additional body portion, carrying the extended gap covering portions. Preferably an element of the first body portion is received within the further body portion or vice versa.
The provision of the components as one or two integral components offers significant advantages in terms of ease of production.
The second component, which may be a female component, preferably comprises an opening or slot into which a portion of the first component can be inserted. Preferably the opening comprises a recess defined by a body member. Preferably the body member extends around the entire recess. Preferably one end of the recess is fully closed off. Preferably one or more sides or parts of the recess are complimentary to the first components body portion.
Preferably the recess is provided with one or more ribs extending away from the lead edge of the second component. Preferably one or more pairs of ribs are provided. Preferably a pair of ribs are provided on two sides, most preferably opposing sides, of the recess. Preferably the ribs are provided on the sides of the recess adapted to receive the first component. Preferably the ribs have a separation complimentary to the portion of the first component they engage, such as the width of the arm portions of the first component and/or the width of the body portion rib(s). Preferably the ribs extend from adjacent to the lead edge of the second component.
Preferably the second component is provided with one or more recesses or apertures. Preferably the recesses or apertures are provided in the body member, most preferably between a pair of ribs. Preferably the recess or aperture is of a size complimentary to the second component engaging member portion of the first component. Preferably the recess or aperture is provided between the lead edge and end of the body member of the second component.
Preferably the second component is provided with a portion adapted to engage a clamp. Preferably the clamp engaging portion extends away from the body portion in a direction away from the lead edge. The clamp engaging portion may comprise a substantially planar member, such as a disc, most preferably a circular disc. The clamp engaging member may be integral with the body portion.
The first or second component may be connected to a clamp. Preferably a releasable connection is provided between the two.
The clamp preferably comprises a pair of jaws, the separation of the jaws being adjustable. The jaws maybe pivotally connected to one another, most preferably at one end. The adjustment of the separation is preferably controlled by an at least partially screw threaded member cooperating with both jaws.
Preferably one or both of the jaws opposing inner faces are provided in the form of a curve. Improved accommodation of the tube may thus be provided. The inner faces may alternatively or additionally be provided with teeth or other protrusions.
Preferably the clamp is attached to the first or second component by engagement of the partially threaded member with that component.
Preferably the transition from first to second state is effected by sliding the first and second components relative to one another. Preferably the relative sliding causes the arm portions to deflect, most preferably towards the body portion. Preferably the deflection is caused by the arm portions abutting the leading edge of the body portion of the second component.
Preferably the arm portions pass between the ribs of the second component during the transition. Preferably the body portion rib(s) passes between a pair of ribs of the second component. Preferably the sides of the ribs engage one another.
Preferably the transition from first to second state brings the second component engagement means or wedge into alignment with the second component aperture or recess.
Preferably the transition from first to second state is achieved by one hand of the user. The hand may be the left or right hand.
Preferably in the second state the wedge engages with the recess or aperture.
Preferably the first component and second component are provided with electrical conductors. Preferably the electrical conductor on the first component is connected to the electrical conductor of the second component in the second state. The first and second components may be provided with a plurality of separate electrical conductors each having a connection between the first and second component. The electrical connection(s) may be provided by a pin and socket engagement, for instance where a pin is received within a correspondingly shaped opening in a cylindrical socket. The electrical connection(s) may be affected through a first deformable electrical conductor abutting a second electrical conductor, the second electrical conductor may also be deformable.
Preferably the contact between the first and second component is provided at the lead edge of the first component and at the bottom of the cup of the second component. A flexible conductor may be attached to the electrical conductor in the first component and/or in the second component. A lead carrying a plurality of electrical conductors may be used in this regard.
The first and/or second components may be lockable in the second state. In this way transition back to the first state may prevented until the lock means are unlocked.
The first component may be locked by movement of a portion thereof, for instance of the body portion, to a position where movement of the dependent arm or arms is restrained. The dependent arm(s) may be restrained directly or via restraint of gripping portions provided on the arm(s).
Movement of the dependent arm or arm(s) may be restrained by providing restraining means in the gap between the body portion and arm portion. In this way the effective gap into which the arm needs to be depressed can be eliminated or reduced to an extent insufficient to disengage the second component engaging means from the second component.
Preferably the restraining means have a first position in which movement of the dependent arm(s) is restrained and a second position in which movement is not restrained. Preferably the transition from first to second position is affected by sliding at least part of the restraining means and/or a portion of the body portion carrying at least part of the restraining means away from the lead edge of the first component. An upwards, sliding motion for the end cap is preferred in this regard.
The restraining means may comprise a element provided on the body portion. The element may be provided on a cap provided on the body portion. The element may be provided on a bar dependent from the cap on the body portion. The element may abut a portion of the arm(s) and/or gripping portion(s) or a further element depending therefrom.
A portion of the restraining means may be provided on or by the arm(s) or gripping portion(s). The component(s) so provided may engage with a part of the body portion of the first component in attempting to move the dependent arms from the engaged to release position. Preferably such restraining means enter a recess or groove with the body portion in the non-restraining position.
The dependent arms may be restrained by providing an element between parts of opposing arms or gripper portions. An element clear of the body may be provided in this regard. In this way the relative movement of the arms or gripper portions towards one another to an extent sufficient to release the first component from the second component is not possible. It is particularly preferred that the element be provided between the gripper portions to the side of the first component.
Preferably restraining means on both sides of the fastener are provided.
The element may comprise an integral part of the body portion. Preferably the element is mounted on the body portion of the first component, for instance via a hinge.
The element may be removed from between the arm(s) or gripper portion(s) by sliding the portion of the body portion carrying the element away from the lead edge of the first component.
The element may be removed from between the arms or gripper portions by rotation of the element about a hinge. The hinge may be provided on the body portion, most preferably on the cap.
Preferably the transition from first to second state is reversible. Preferably the arm portions, and most preferably both, must be deflected to allow the reversal. Preferably the arm portions are deformed by the user applying a force to the arms, most preferably a force applied to the grip portions. Preferably the deformation of the arm portions is maintained whilst the wedge and aperture/recess are disengaged. The deformation may be maintained through out the reversal.
Preferably the transition from second to first state is achieved by one hand of the user. The hand may be the left or right hand.
The first or second component may be provided as an integral part of the structure. The structure maybe an item of nursery equipment such as a high chair, pushchair, playpen or the like. The structure maybe of metal or plastics tubes.
The first or second component maybe provided recessed partially or completely within the structure. Preferably the second component is recessed partially or completely within the structure. Preferably a collar surrounds the recess in the second component, the collar providing a transition surface between the lead edge of the second component and the structure. Preferably the second component is retained within an aperture in the structure, most preferably by a snap fit.
Two or more of the components may be provided within the structure such as a nursery item. The components maybe symmetrically positioned on opposing sides of a structure, for instance around a chair or cot.
According to a second aspect of the invention we provide a first component of a fastener system.
The first component may have features specified for it in the first aspect of the invention and/or elsewhere in this application. p According to a third aspect of the invention we provide a second component for a fastener system.
The second component may have features specified for it in the first aspect of the invention and/or elsewhere in this application.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention we provide the use of a fastener for attaching an element to nursery equipment in which the fastener is provided according to the first aspect of the invention.
The element may comprise a support or carrying element for one or more of, a parasol, umbrella, rainshield, windshield, cover, table structure, toy or toy array.
The nursery equipment may be a play pen, high chair, car seat or the like. Most preferably the nursery equipment is a push chair or other form of child carrier.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention we provide a method of fastening one component of a fastener to another, for instance for fastening an item to nursery equipment, in which the fastener is provided according to the first and/or second and/or third aspects of the invention or following the use of the fourth aspect of the invention.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention we provide a method of fastening, for instance for an item to nursery equipment, in which one component of the fastener is provided on the item and another component of the fastener is provided on the article, for instance nursery equipment, or another component of the fastener is provided on another part of the item, the fastener having a first released state and a second engaged state, wherein a portion of a first component is deformed relative to the remainder of the first component during the transition from first to second state, the deformed portion returning towards its original position in the second state to retain the first and the other component together.
Preferably the method includes inserting a portion of the first component into the second component in the transition towards the second state.
Preferably the retaining in the second state is provided by engagement of a portion of the first component with a portion of the second component.
Preferably the transition from first to second state is effected by means of a sliding motion.
Preferably the transition from second to first state is affected by a sliding motion. Preferably the transition from second to first state requires application of a force by the user to deform the portion of the first component relative to the remainder of the component. Preferably the deformation is required until the portion of the first component engaging the portion of the second component is removed to a location away from that portion of the second component. Preferably a sliding motion only is sufficient to continue the transition from second to first state following disengagement.
Preferably the deformed portion has a first position prior to deformation and moves towards a second position during the deformation. Preferably the fastener is provided with means to restrain movement of the deformed portion, in a direction opposite to deformation from the first to second position, beyond the first position. In this way undesirable application of force to the deformed portion and potential breakage can be avoided.
Preferably the restraint is provided by abutment of a portion on the deformed portion with a portion on the non-deformed portion of the first component.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention we provide a fastener comprising a first component releasably engageable with a second component, wherein a portion of the first component is deformed by a single hand of the operator in effecting the engagement release.
The fastener may incorporate other features and manners of operation described elsewhere in this document.
Preferably the release may be effected by the left or right hand of the operator. Success may be achieved with each due to the symmetrical nature of the fastener.
The first component may be engaged with the second component by a single hand of the operator. Left or right hands may be used. Preferably a sliding engagement is applied.